Sanctuary's Psychose
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: Une ombre plane sur le Sanctuaire, une menace...Mais quoi ? Et qui ? Personne n'est à l'abri d'un...vampire !
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_**  
****Une sombre nuit****  
**

_Au sanctuaire, au pied des douze maisons, tard dans la nuit._

_Milo :_ C'est une magnifique nuit.  
_Camus _: Les étoiles sont vraiment étincelantes.  
_Shakka _: Tout est si paisible.  
_Kyros :_ Le retour d'Athéna, en compagnie de ses chevaliers de bronze, y est sûrement pour quelque chose.  
_Camus :_ Sûrement ...  
_Milo :_ Tu peux me passer encore une bouteille ?  
_Shakka :_ Je veux bien mais je te préviens : je ne te portes pas pour te ramener si tu es bourré !  
_Milo :_ Mais non !  
_Kyros :_ Tu as une sacrée descente !  
_Milo :_ J'ai l'habitude !  
_Kyros :_ Je vois ça! Et quand t'es bourré t'es insupportable !  
_Camus :_ Y'a pas que lorsqu'il est bourré !  
_Milo :_ .....

Les trois amis éclatent de rire devant la moue boudeuse du Scorpion.  
Kyros ne tarde pas à reprendre son sérieux et étouffe à grand peine un bâillement.

_Kyros :_ Je vais vous laisser les gars, j'étais de garde toute la journée. Je suis mort !  
_Shakka :_ D'accord!  
_Camus :_ Nous on va rester là encore quelques instants.  
_Milo :_ A la tienne!  
_Kyros :_ Bonne nuit !

Il s'éloigne de quelques pas.

Le chevalier Vierge se tourne soudain vers lui :  
_Shakka :_ J'ai une drôle d'impression, sois prudent.  
_Kyros :_ Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne risque rien ! Personne n'oserait attaquer un garde officiel du Sanctuaire ! Et surtout pas dans le sanctuaire lui-même !  
_Shakka :_ J'espère....

Kyros tourne les talons et se dirige vers son baraquement.

Alors qu'il se trouve près de l'arène d'entraînement, il ne fait pas attention à l'ombre qui se profile en silence derrière lui, et fond sur lui.  
Il n'a pas le temps de réagir.

Il est plaqué violemment contre un mur par une force inconnue.  
Il essaie de se débattre, mais la poigne est bien trop forte.

Soudain il ressent une douleur, vive, avant de sombrer dans le néant.  
...


	2. Macabre découverte

**Sanctuary's Psychose**  
_Chapitre 1_

**Macabre découverte**

_L'aube se lève._

_Grand Pope :_ Garde, je vais me rendre à Rodorio ce matin!  
_Serviteur :_ Bien Votre Seigneurie.

Le Grand Pope mit son casque et suivit le serviteur à travers les couloirs encore peu lumineux.  
Devant la grande porte en bronze le serviteur s'inclina pour laisser passer le maître des lieux.  
Celui-ci descendit les marches, d'un pas régulier, traversant les douze maisons du zodiaque et réveillant ses habitants.  
Il arriva ensuite près de l'arène.  
Son regard fut attiré par une grande trace dans le sable, comme si on avait traîné quelqu'un sur le sol ...  
Le Grand Pope regarda aux alentours et fouilla un peu les buissons, là où disparaissaient les traces ...

C'est ainsi qu'il le vit.

Le garde, Kyros, étendu sur le sol, sa peau blanche. Son casque avait disparu.  
L'expression de son visage laissait à penser qu'il était mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

_Grand Pope :_ Eh ! Gardes! Venez ici !  
_Garde :_ Que se passe t'il Votre Eminence ?  
_Grand Pope :_ Il y a un mort ici. Veuillez le transporter immédiatement dans un baraquement. Et faites venir quelqu'un pour l'examiner.  
_Garde :_ Bien Votre Eminence.

Les gardes levèrent Kyros et l'emmenèrent dans son baraquement. Le Grand Pope les suivit.  
Peu de temps après le médecin personnel du Grand Pope arriva, essoufflé. Les gardes sortirent.  
Le médecin passa une heure au côté du mort. Puis il se retourna vers le Grand Pope.

_Médecin :_ Il est mort cette nuit.  
_Grand Pope :_ Comment ? Cette nuit? Et de quoi est-il mort?  
_Médecin :_ Venez voir. C'est assez curieux.

Il s'approcha. Le médecin lui montra le cou du malheureux Kyros.  
Il y avait deux petits trous rouges.

_Médecin :_ Et je peux vous garantir qu'il a pratiquement été vidé de tout son sang. Comme si c'était l'œuvre d'un vampire.  
_Grand Pope :_ Un vampire ? Ici ? Dans le Sanctuaire ? C'est proprement impensable !  
_Médecin :_ Pour le moment, il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

Le Grand Pope réfléchit quelques instants. Une expression d'intense réflexion mélée à de l'inquiétude se peignait sur son visage.

_Grand Pope :_ Couvrez le corps.

_Il sortit._

_Grand Pope (aux gardes resté dehors) :_ Allez me cherchez tout les chevaliers présents, ainsi que les apprentis et les autres gardes. Qu'ils se rassemblent tous dans la salle du conseil dans une heure. J'ai une annonce importante à faire.  
_Garde :_ Bien votre Eminence.

Le grand Pope tourna les talons et remonta précipitamment jusqu'à la maison principale.


	3. Réunion, éclats et mise au point

**Sanctuary's Psychose**  
_Chapitre 2_

  
**Réunion, éclats et mise au point**

_Shaka était en pleine méditation lorsqu'un garde se présenta dans son temple :_

_Garde :_ Chevalier de la Vierge, le Grand Pope demande à ce que tous les chevaliers se réunissent dans la salle du Conseil dans une heure.  
_Shaka :_ Une réunion? Que se passe-t-il?  
_Garde :_ On a retrouvé un de mes compagnons ce matin ... mort.

_Le chevalier aux yeux clôt fronça les sourcils._

_Shaka :_ Un garde? Mort?  
_Garde :_ Oui, Kyros. Il a été tué apparemment... Mais je n'en sais pas plus...

Sur ce, le garde quitta le temple de la Vierge en direction des maisons suivantes.  
Shaka, lui, avait considérablement pâli en entendant le nom de Kyros. Il médita un instant et parti précipitamment pour le temple du Scorpion.  
En chemin, il dépassa le garde qui l'avait prévenu un peu plus tôt, croisa Dohko dans le septième temple, celui-ci le regardant passer les yeux agrandit de surprise.  
Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir la Vierge piquer un sprint.  
Shaka ne tarda pas à arriver à la huitième maison. Il y retrouva Milo, mais aussi Camus. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le canapé du salon.

_Camus :_ Shaka? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
_Shaka, essoufflé :_ C'est ... pff ... Kyros ...  
_Camus :_ Reprends ton souffle avant de parler !

Mais le chevalier du Scorpion n'était pas si patient :

_Milo :_ Quoi, "Kyros"?  
_Shaka :_ Il est mort.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes.

_Milo :_ Quoi ... ?

Camus garda le silence, mais son visage, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, laissait voir sa surprise et son horreur.

_Shaka :_ Le Grand Pope a organisé une réunion avec tous les chevaliers. Nous en saurons plus à ce moment là.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois chevaliers se dirigèrent vers la salle du Conseil.  
Milo marchait comme une automate.  
Shaka avait ouvert les yeux et laissait son regard dériver sur le paysage.  
Camus, lui, restait fidèle à lui-même, marchant la tête haute, son expression étant indéchiffrable.  
Dans la salle, la quasi-totalité des chevaliers étaient présents.  
Marine et Shaina, les deux chevaliers d'argent encore en vie.  
Mu, Aldébaran, Saga, Kanon, Deathmask, Aiolia et son frère Aiolos, Dohko, Shura et Aphrodite étaient également présents.  
Dans un coin de la salle, une vingtaine de gardes dont ceux qui étaient de veille cette nuit là, discutaient entre eux à voix basse.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Grand Pope entra dans la salle, accompagné des cinq chevaliers de bronze : Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki.  
Athéna les suivit peu après.  
Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce saluèrent la déesse de la Sagesse.  
Cette dernière s'assit sur son trône et invita les chevaliers et les gardes à faire de même autour de la grande table.

_Athéna :_ Chevaliers, Gardes, si le Grand Pope vous a demandé de venir aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'un fait grave est arrivé : Kyros, nouveau membre de la garde, a été retrouvé ce matin non loin des arènes. Il a été assassiné.

Des murmures perplexes parcoururent la salle. Tous craignaient ce qu'allait dire la déesse par la suite.

_Athéna :_ D'après le médecin, Kyros a presque été totalement vidé de son sang. Deux trous rouges se trouvaient sur son cou. _(Elle s'arrêté un moment et laissa son regard parcourir la salle.)_ Ceci est sûrement l'œuvre d'un vampire. _(Elle se tourna vers les gardes)_ Gardes! Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'inhabituel hier soir? Toutes les remarques ou les détails seront les bienvenus.

Un garde se leva :

_Garde 1 :_ Je vais parler au nom de mes camarades, déesse Athéna. Nous n'avons rien vu d'inhabituel. Il n'y avait rien à signaler... Tout était calme.

Milo, qui jusque là était resté dans un état second, sembla se réveiller. Il se leva, tapant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

_Milo :_ DITES PLUTÔT QUE C'EST VOUS QUI N'ÊTES PAS FOUTU DE RESTER EVEILLE TOUTE LA NUIT!!!  
_Athéna :_ Milo! Calme-toi. S'énerver ne mènera nul part.  
_Milo :_ Mais déesse, vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça peut insinuer?! Ça voudrait dire que Kyros a été tué par quelqu'un du Sanctuaire?! _(Il se remit à hurler de plus belle)_ CE SONT PLUTÔT CES INCAPABLES QUI NE SONT BON A RIEN!!! C'est mon AMI qui est MORT!!!

Sa voix se brisa sur sa dernière phrase. Il tourna les talons et sortit en claquant si violemment les grandes portes de bronze qu'elles en tremblèrent sur leurs gonds.  
Un silence tendu, pesant, s'installa dans la salle. Les gardes se tassèrent sur leurs chaises, mal à l'aise.  
Athéna reprit la parole :

_Athéna :_ Chevaliers, Gardes, je veux que la sécurité soit renforcée jusqu'à ce que le coupable soit attraper. Les chevaliers de bronze iront faire des rondes aux alentours du Sanctuaire s'il le faut. _(Elle se tourna vers les gardes)_ Vous ferez un compte rendu tous les matins aux chevaliers d'argent. Le moindre petit détail devra être rapporté même le plus insignifiant. Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'une ou des personnes s'en prennent à mon Sanctuaire et à ses occupants.

_Ses yeux bleu-vert brillaient de détermination.  
La déesse se leva signifiant par-là même la fin de la réunion._


	4. Interrogations

Dès la fin de la réunion, Marine et Shaina se dirigèrent vers les gardes, pour mettre au point la surveillance.

Camus, lui, se dirigea rapidement dans les escaliers, préoccupé par le comportement de son ami Scorpion.

Les autres chevaliers d'or se dispersèrent en petit groupe à travers la salle pour discuter de la mort du garde, de l'éventuelle menace et de la vive réaction de Milo. Les chevaliers de bronze se joignirent à eux.

_Saga :_ C'est étrange cette histoire ... Les gardes n'ont rien remarqué, rien entendu ...

_Shaka :_ Tu oublie que Camus, Milo et moi, nous nous trouvions justement encore au pied des douzes maisons lorsque c'est arrivé. Et nous n'avons rien vu non plus.

_Aiolia :_ Ca n'a aucun sens! Ca voudrais dire que l'intru est passé inaperçu auprès des gardes et des chevaliers d'or!

_Mu :_ ... Pas forcément un intru ...

Un petit silence suivi cette réplique.

_Dohko :_ Que veux-tu dire Mu?

_Mu :_ Tout cela a un sens si "l'intru", comme l'a dit Milo tout à l'heure, se trouve déjà dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire.

_Shiryu :_ Ce n'est pas la seule question que nous devons nous poser ...

_Aldébaran :_ C'est-à dire?

_Shiryu :_ Pourquoi ce garde s'est-il retrouvé à moitié vidé de son sang?

_Aiolos :_ C'est pas faux ... A-t-on retrouvé du sang à côté de lui?

_Shura :_ Non. Juste des traces dans le sable prouvant qu'on l'a traîné pour cacher son corps.

Les discussions et autres théories reprirent de plus belle.

Shun, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe finit par tourner les talons et sortit en silence de la salle. Il se dirigea vers les douzes maisons, il semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Il resta un moment, les yeux dans le vague, face au domaine du Sanctuaire en contrebas.

Toujours en compagnie des autres chevaliers, Ikki finit par s'apercevoir de l'absence de son jeune frère. Il sortit à son tour de la salle et se mit à le chercher, en s'aidant de son cosmos.

Il finit par le retrouver, en pleurs, à proximité de la roseraie de la douzième maison.

_Ikki :_ Shun?

Le jeune chevalier, surpris, se tourna vivement vers son frère et essuya ses larmes.

_Shun :_ Ikki? Tu n'étais pas avec les autres?

_Ikki :_ J'y étais, mais dès que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là, je t'ai cherché.

_Shun :_ Ah ...

_Ikki :_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

_Shun :_ Je suis juste triste pour ce soldat. Et... Non rien.

_Ikki :_ Shun!

Andromède ne répondit pas, s'enfermant dans son mutisme.

Ikki s'approcha doucement et le prit dans ses bras. Shun se laissa aller contre son frère et se remit à pleurer en silence. Le Phénix essaya de faire parler son frère sur son état, mais ce dernier n'ajouta rien de plus, et finit par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes.

_Ikki :_ Tu ne veux rien me dire de plus ...

_Shun :_ Je t'assure que ce n'est rien, Ikki.

_Ikki, poussant un soupir :_ Comme tu voudras ... Mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, d'accord?

_Shun :_ Oui, merci Grand frère.

Le Phénix se dirigea vers les escaliers, tenant son jeune frère par la main. Celui-ci se laissa emmener docilement, perdu dans des pensée.

Le soir les patrouilles commencèrent ...


	5. Nuits de peur

Au pied des 12 maisons du zodiaque. Sur la grande horloge, visible par tous, on pouvait voir allumer les douze flammes du Zodiaque.

_Marine :_ On va se répartir en plusieurs groupes et patrouiller dans un endroit précis. Je ne tolèrerais aucun manquement à l'ordre.

_Shina :_ Donc Seiyar et Shiryu, vous allez du côté de l'arène. Shun et Ikki, votre rôle sera de patrouiller près des baraquements. Hyoga et toi _(elle désigna un garde)_ irez à la sortie du Sanctuaire. Personne ne doit rentrer ou sortir du domaine sacré! Les autres gardes seront chargés de se placer sur les escaliers menant aux différentes maisons.

Marine : Shina et moi-même feront des rondes toute la nuit. Nous surveillerons chacun de vous.

_Shina :_ Maintenant dépêchez-vous !

_Voix :_ ATTENDEZ !

Les chevaliers et les gardes se retournèrent, sur le qui-vive.

Ils virent arriver les chevaliers d'or au grand complet. Milo était en tête.

_Milo :_ Nous allons vous aider !

_Shina :_ Euh...Oui ! Donc ... Aioros, Saga et Dokkho avec Seiyar et Shiryu ! Shakka, Aiolia et Aldébaran iront avec Shun et Ikki. Kanon, Camus et Milo seront avec Hyoga. Shura, Aphrodite, Deathmask et Mu aideront les gardes à faire le tour des maisons.

_Marine :_ Repérez tout ce qui est anormal, même le plus insignifiant détail. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

_Ensemble :_ Oui !

_Marine :_ C'est parti !

Les chevaliers se dispersèrent en petits groupes. Les premières heures passèrent calmement. Un lourd silence oppressait le Sanctuaire. A l'heure du Lion, un grand cri perturba la sérénité du lieu :

_Marine :_ Ca vient de l'horloge !

_Shina :_ Allons-y !

Elles coururent aussi vite qu'elle le purent. Elles croisèrent les autres chevaliers, alertés aussi par le bruit, et cherchant à en savoir plus. En écartant le dernier buisson, ils tombèrent tous sur un spectacle qui les laissa pétrifiés !

Au pied de la grande horloge zodiacale, une armure d'or étincelait.

Etendu sur le sol, les cheveux éparpillés dans une mare de sang, Aphrodite était comme mort.

Un autre chevalier était penché sur lui, couvert de sang. Ce dernier releva la tête, la surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage :

_Marine :_ Qu'as tu fait ...**SEIYAR** !


	6. Coupable

Dans les appartements du grand Pope. Après plusieurs heures passées au près d'Aphrodite, le médecin ressortit de la petite salle

_Grand Pope :_ Alors ?

_Médecin :_ La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il n'est pas mort. La mauvaise c'est qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang. J'ai dû lui faire une transfusion en urgence.

_Grand Pope :_ Va-t-il survivre?

_Médecin :_ Franchement j'en ai aucune idée ! Il est actuellement dans le coma.

_Grand Pope :_ Je vois ... Merci beaucoup.

Le grand Pope rentra dans la salle. Au fond la salle, un seul lit blanc. Aphrodite, sans armure, était étendu, aussi pale que le linge. Aucune émotion ne venait troubler les traits du chevalier des poissons. Le grand Pope serra les poings.

_Grand Pope :_ Qui pourrait oser ? ...

Dans un baraquement de garde, transformé momentanément en salle d'interrogatoire. Seiya était assis derrière une grande table, épuisé.

En face Marine et Shina, debout, non moins fatigué, essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui c'est passé.

_Marine :_ Bon reprenons encore une fois ! Pourquoi te trouvais-tu au pied de l'horloge alors que tu devais être avec Shiryu et les chevaliers d'or en train de surveiller l'arène ?

_Seiya :_ Je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète : j'ai entendu du bruit et je suis allé voir.

_Shina :_ Mais comment ça se fait que seul toi ai entendu ce « bruit » ?

_Seiya :_ Je n'en sais rien !

_Shina :_ Et comment expliques-tu le sang sur toi?

_Seiya :_ Pour la énième fois, quand je suis arrivé j'ai vu Aphrodite au même endroit que vous l'avez trouvé. Il y avait quelqu'un penché sur lui. Mais dès que je suis arrivé il est parti.

_Marine :_ As-tu vu de qui il s'agissait ?

_Seiya :_ Non...Mais il n'est pas plus grand que moi et pas très corpulent.

_Shina :_ On peut donc éliminer Aldébaran comme autre suspect. Continue !

_Seiya (exaspéré) :_ Je me suis approché, pour savoir si le chevalier d'or était encore en vie. J'ai pris son pouls. Et à ce moment là vous êtes arrivé. Vous connaissez la suite.

_Marine :_ Cela n'explique pas le sang sur toi.

_Seiya :_ J'ai glissé. Il y en avait de partout et en m'approchant, j'ai dérapé sur une flaque fraîche. En me relevant j'ai mis les mains dans le sang.

_Shina :_ Pas très convaincant. On va devoir recommencer...encore !

_Seiya :_ Pffff...

Dans la maison du bélier. Tout les chevaliers étaient rassemblés et essayaient de comprendre eux-aussi les évènements de la nuit.

_Shiryu :_ Je n'arrive pas à croire ! Pas Seiya !

_Hyoga :_ Il faut voir les choses en face ! Tu ne l'as pas vu partir ! Personne ne l'a vu !

_Aiolos :_ Même Saga, Dokko et moi ne l'avons senti s'éloigner !

_Shura :_ Moi j'aimerais bien savoir à quel moment Aphrodite a disparu ...

_Mu :_ Je ne m'en souviens pas.

_Ikki :_ Vous êtes vous séparé ?

_Deathmask :_ Oui, nous avions chacun des maisons à surveiller. C'était plus simple ainsi !

_Shun :_ Et où devait-être Aphrodite ?

_Deathmask :_ Normalement dans les premières : celles du bélier, du taureau et des gémeaux ! On a évité que chacun d'entre nous surveillent sa propre maison. !

_Hyoga :_ C'était bien pensé. Mais ça a failli lui coûter la vie.

Les chevaliers d'or baissèrent la tête, conscients que cela aurait pu être eux !

_Shun :_ Pauvre Seiyar !

_Milo :_ Rien ne dit que ce n'est pas lui ! Et dans ce cas je ne lui pardonnerais pas !

_Aldébaran :_ Mais s'il est innocent ?

_Milo :_ Alors je m'excuserais !

_Shakka :_ Si Seiyar est innocent cela voudrait dire que le vampire est encore en liberté. Et cela est beaucoup plus terrifiant !

_Camus :_ Nous allons devoir continuer les rondes de nuit !

_Aiolia :_ Je conseille donc que l'on aille tous se reposer.

_Ikki :_ Allons-y !


	7. Psychose et appâts

Quelques jours plus tard, Aphrodite était toujours inconscient. Les médecins, appelés par le Pope, hésitaient à se prononcer définitivement sur son cas.

Ils étaient en revanche tous d'accord pour dire que le chevalier ne s'était pas débattu. Il n'y avait aucune trace de coup ou de violence sur sa peau.

Le Grand Pope était resté perplexe suite à ces affirmations.

_Grand Pope_ : Aucune trace de coups ...? Vous êtes sûr?

_Médecin_ : Oui. Il n'y aucune contusions, blessures, rien ...

_Grand Pope_ : Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il connaissait son agresseur?

_Médecin_ : Probable. Soit il le connaissait et il ne s'est douté de rien. Soit il a été pris par surprise et n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoique que ce soit.

_Grand Pope_ : Vous ne savez toujours pas quand il va se réveiller?

_Médecin_ : Non. Je ne sais même pas si il va se réveiller un jour. Son coma est très profond.

_Grand Pope, soupir, résigné_ : Je vois ... Merci de votre aide. Tenez moi au courant si il y a le moindre changement.

_Médecin_ : Très bien.

La nouvelle de l'incident et de l'état du saint s'or des Poissons avait vite fait le tour du Sanctuaire, tout comme l'identité du suspect n°1 : Seiya.

Les rumeurs les folles couraient sur le pauvre Pégase.

Marine et Shaina l'avaient interrogé à plusieurs reprise, mais le jeune Japonais livrait toujours la même version des faits. Et il était de plus en plus exaspéré que l'on puisse le soupçonner, et de devoir sans cesse se justifier.

Les autres chevaliers et les gardes avaient eux aussi étaient interrogé mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient vite compris qu'elles n'auraient aucun indice de plus de leurs côtés.

Le Grand Pope et Dohko avaient, quand à eux, interdis au public la zone de l'incident, et l'avaient inspecté dans ses moindres recoins. Mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Faute de preuve pour être totalement innocenté ou accusé, Seiya était assigné à résidence, dans la demeure des bronzes, au pied des douze maisons, et ne pouvait se déplacer à l'extérieur qu'en étant accompagné d'un chevalier d'or ou d'argent.

Mais même au bout d'une semaine, Aphrodite n'était toujours pas réveillé, et une sorte de peur presque palpable s'était installé sur tout le domaine sacré.

Les chevaliers et autres habitants du Sanctuaire ne sortaient jamais seuls.

Il y avait une attente, comme si quelque chose de grave, peut-être même de terrible, allait se produire.

Et cette attente mettait les nerfs de tout le domaine à vif.

Les discussions tournaient toutes autour de Kyros, Aphrodite et Seiya.

_Un après-midi, temple du Capricorne : _

_Mu_ : L'ambiance est lourde depuis qu'Aphrodite a été attaqué ...

_Milo_ : Des nouvelles de lui?

_Shura_ : Pas de changement ...

_Milo, baissant la tête_ : Je vois ...

_Deathmask_ : T'es toujours aussi en colère?

_Milo_ : Oui! Vous remarquez que depuis qu'on surveille Pégase, il n'y a plus aucune attaque?

_Shaka_ : ça ne veut rien dire Milo ...

_Milo_ : ...

_Shaka_ : Personnellement, je ne pense pas que Seiya soit le coupable. Le vrai responsable se cache encore.

_Shura_ : Mais alors ... Seiya ...

_Shaka_ : ... s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

_Milo_ : Tsss ... Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi! Il était penché sur Aphro, ses vêtements pleins de sang, et ...

_Shaka, le coupant_ : Les médecins ont bien dit que, comme pour Kyros, Aphrodite avait deux traces de morsures au cou. Or Seiya n'avait pas de sang sur son visage.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

_Shaka_ : De plus, il n'est pas le seul à s'être retrouvé isolé de son groupe. La grande majorité d'entre nous l'était également.

_Shura_ : Donc, on se trompe de personne d'après toi?

_Shaka_ : Oui, depuis le début.

_Shura_ : Et tu ne peux pas le dire avant au lieu de laisser accuser un innocent ?

_Shakka_ : Mais cela n'aurait rien résolu ! Le coupable est quand même en liberté !

_Mu_ : Mmm ... Dans ce cas, il faut continuer et renforcer nos rondes, le coupable court toujours ...

_Shaka_ : Oui, il vaut mieux, mais toujours à plusieurs, c'est plus prudent. Et cette fois, il faudra éviter de trop se séparer

Milo, qui avait gardé le silence depuis un moment, repris la parole :

_Milo_ : Il faudrait que quelqu'un joue le rôle de l'appât ...

_Deathmask_ : Un appât?

_Milo_ : Oui. Quelqu'un qui ferait exprès de se retrouver seul pendant une ronde, la nuit. Les autres le surveilleraient de loin. Je veux bien le faire!

_Shura_ : Moui ... Mais c'est un pari risqué. Tu risques de te retrouver dans le même état qu'Aphrodite, voire même de ton ami ...

_Milo_ : ... Kyros, oui ... Mais on sera fixé et on tiendra le coupable! (ajoute à voix basse) et il me le paiera cher.

Les chevaliers restèrent ensembles une bonne partie de l'après-midi, pour mettre au point le déroulement de la ronde de cette nuit.


	8. Attentes et déceptions

Au pied de l'horloge, le soir même :

_Shakka_ : Tu es prêt ? Tu es sûr de toi?

_Milo_ : Non mais il va bien falloir !

La nuit était tombé et l'horloge centrale annonçait bientôt 11h. Les rondes avaient déjà commencé. Le groupe de Milo, Mu, Shura, Deathmask et Shakka s'était arrangé pour se placer non loin de l'endroit où Aphrodite avait été retrouvé. Les 4 chevaliers avaient décidé de rester cacher pendant que Milo parcourait la grande place.

Quand la flamme du Verseau s'éteignit, Milo se releva :

_Milo_ : C'est à moi d'entrer en scène!

_Shura_ : Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé ! Tu peux arrêter...

_Milo_ : Hors de question!

_Mu_ : Donnes-nous une bonne raison de risquer ainsi ta vie?

_Milo_ : Venger Kyros! Et Aphrodite si il y passe!

_Mu_ : Je vois ...

_Milo_ : Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive d'un coup? Vous avez peur? Nous sommes des chevaliers d'or, nous n'avons jamais peur!

_Shura_ : Mais c'est pour toi qu'on a peur Milo!

_Deathmask_ : Nous n'avons jamais rencontré de vampire!

_Milo_ : Ne vous inquiétez pas!

Avant qu'ils aient pu ajouter quelque chose de plus, Milo s'était avancé. Il enleva son armure, s'entailla la paume de la main pour que son sang puisse attirer le vampire et se tint bien au centre de la place. La dernière flamme de l'horloge projetait des ombres sur lui le rendant fantomatique, presque irréel.

Les minutes défilèrent dans un silence absolu, oppressant.

Puis Mu sentit une présence approcher. Un craquement, imperceptible, fit se retourner Milo. Il allait s'approcher de la source du bruit quand une ombre fondit sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Milo ne peut retenir un cri d'épouvante et ferma les yeux par réflexe, craignant un instant d'affronter la vérité.

Cela suffit aux autres chevaliers pour se relever et se lancer au secours de leur ami. Au même moment, un groupe composé de Hyoga, Ikki, Kanon et Camus suivi par Marine, se précipitèrent sur les lieux, affolés par le cri poussé par Milo.

Le vampire, effrayé, lâcha le chevalier du Scorpion et courut en direction de l'horloge. Il se fondit dans la nuit. Mu, Ikki et Shakka tentèrent de lui courir après, sans succès.

Shura aida Milo à se relever :

_Milo_ : Et merde ! On allait l'avoir !

_Shura_ : Tu n'as pas vu son visage !

_Milo_ : Non ! Par contre je sais qu'il n'est pas plus grand que moi et qu'il a les cheveux longs !

_Mu_ : Comment peux tu en être sûr ?

_Milo_ : Quand il était penché sur moi, j'ai senti ses cheveux effleurer mon visage.

_Deathmask_ : C'est logique ! Et ça élimine déjà des suspects !

_Shakka_ : Nous, qui n'avons pas bougé, le groupe qui est arrivé, les chevaliers d'argent, Aldébaran pour sa taille, Aioros et Aiolia pour leurs cheveux courts. Il ne reste donc que certains gardes, Shun, Shiryu, Dokkho, Saga, Shaina et Seiyar, qui n'est toujours pas innocenté!

_Ikki_ : Ou le Grand Pope !

_Marine_ : N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi pas Athéna tant qu'on y est ?

Un silence s'abattit soudainement sur le groupe :

_Ikki_ : Peut-être ...


	9. Débats et disputes

_Le lendemain, 9h _

Le Grand Pope avait convoqué tous les chevaliers et faisait les cent pas dans la salle du Conseil.

Il était hors de lui.

Les évènements de la nuit passé n'avait pas mis une heure pour faire le tour du domaine d'Athéna.

Lorsqu'il les avait appris, il avait immédiatement décidé de réunir tout le monde, histoire de remonter les bretelles à certains ...

Il entendit des voix et des bruits de pas dans l'entrée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un garde annonçait l"arrivée des chevaliers.

Quand le regard de Milo croisa celui du Pope, le chevalier pressentit qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il avait vu on ne peut plus juste ...

_Pope :_ Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris tous les cinq? _(il foudroya du regard Milo, Shura, Mu, Shaka et Deathmask)_ Je vous pensais plus responsable!

Les autres chevaliers n'osaient regarder les 5 chevaliers d'or et se taisaient, voulant se faire oublier.

_Milo :_ Nous avons juste tenté de découvrir qui est le vrai coupable! Et nous y sommes presque arrivé!

_Pope :_ ET TU AS FAILLI TE RETROUVER DANS LE MÊME ETAT QU'APHRODITE, VOIRE PIRE! Ne refait JAMAIS ça!

_? :_ Allons, Shion, du calme. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Tous les chevaliers ainsi que le Pope se retournèrent. Athéna, son sceptre à la main, venait de soulever la lourde tenture rouge séparant la salle du Conseil du passage menant à son temple et à son esplanade.

_Athéna :_ Je pense que l'angoisse que tu as eu au moment où le vampire s'est jeté sur toi t'a servi de leçon, Milo ...

_Milo :_ ...

Athéna s'avança et s'assit sur son trône.

Shion se plaça à sa droite, puis reprit la parole :

_Pope :_ En parlant d'Aphrodite, son état s'est stabilisé, même si il est toujours dans un coma profond.

Un silence pesant régna pendant quelques secondes sur la salle, les pensées de tous étant tournées vers leur ami.

_Pope :_ Quoi qu'il en soit, nous en sommes toujours au même point ...

_Shaina :_ Je pense au contraire que nous avons avancés.

_Milo :_ Je suis d'accord avec elle.

_Pope :_ Expliquez-vous.

_Shaina :_ Cette nuit, c'était mon tour de garde auprès de Seiya, nous étions ensembles au moment où Milo a hurlé.

_Shion :_ Cela remet en cause l'hypothèse que ce soit lui le coupable ...

_Athéna :_ Oui ... Mais en revanche, rien ne nous dit qu'il n'ai pas reconnu le vrai coupable lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Aphrodite. Je voudrais que tu gardes un oeil lui, Shaina.

_Shion :_ Et toi, Milo?

_Milo :_ Quand le ... vampire s'est jeté sur moi, même si je n'ai pas vu son visage, j'ai pu noter certains détails. Il était plus petit que moi et il a les cheveux longs, j'en suis sûr.

Un petit silence suivit ses paroles.

_Shion :_ Merci pour ces précisions. Mais qu'aucun de vous ne tente plus quoi que ce soit sans m'en avertir. Y a-t-il d'autres faits à noter?

Un silence encore plus lourd que le précédent s'abattit sur la salle.

Les chevaliers se regardaient les uns les autres. Ils ne pouvaient encore s'imaginer que l'un d'eux était le responsable.

_Kanon :_ Comment savoir qui est coupable ... Nous sommes tous séparés lors des rondes.

_Shura :_ Le premier soir, nous étions tous présent, avant qu'Aphrodite ...

_Mu :_ ... Oui, c'est sur ce moment qu'il faut se pencher.

_Deathmask :_ Mouais ..., j'en suis pas si sûr. On s'était répartit les tâches. Tu n'étais pas sans cesse avec moi, Mu.

_Kanon :_ Oui, pareil pour moi avec Camus, Milo et Hyoga.

_Aiolia :_ Oui, dans notre groupe aussi ... Shun est parti en premier et ...

_Shun :_ J'avais juste entendu du bruit, je suis allé voir ...

_Ikki :_ Essaie d'accuser mon frère chat de gouttière et je te colle mon poing dans...

_Aiolos :_ Touche à mon frère oiseau de malheur et tu ne pourra plus ressusciter !

_Athéna :_ Assez!

Le silence se fit.

_Athéna :_ S'accuser mutuellement ou se battre ne nous amènera à rien.

_Shion :_ Si je recoupe toutes nos données ... il resterait donc, Dohko, Shun, Shiryu, Saga ... Shaina était avec Seiya pendant la soirée ... Sans compter les gardes ...

_Athéna :_ Bien. Je m'adresse à tous les chevaliers nommés par le Pope, vous devrez rester dans vos temples ou vos maisonnées.

_Kanon :_ Saga n'a rien fait!

_Ikki :_ Mon frère non plus!

_Shiryu :_ Mon maitre ne peut pas être coupable !

_Athéna :_ Silence chevaliers. Ceci est un ordre. Je comprend votre colère, mais malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement ... La réunion est close.

Le reste de la journée passa, morose.

Mais au fil des heures, l'ennui qui avait d'abord pris le Sanctuaire se mua en une angoisse sourde.

La nuit tomba sur cette ambiance pesante et les chevaliers ainsi que les gardes commencèrent leur ronde dans tout le domaine.

Eclairée uniquement par la lumière de la Lune, une ombre, fine et légère, fondit sur le Sanctuaire.


	10. Disparition

_Le lendemain matin _

Ikki se réveilla tôt, comme tous les jours.

Mis à part Shiryu, les autres bronzes aimaient bien traîner encore un peu au lit, Seiya en tête.

Mais ce matin là, le Phénix avait d'autres préoccupations en tête. Il se souvenait des paroles de Shion ...

Comment son frère aurait-il pu commettre ça? Le Pope avait complètement disjoncté.

Il voyait mal Dohko le faire aussi ... On parlait du "Vieux Maître" quand même.

Il imaginait mal Shiryu en vampire ...

Saga ...?

Il était vrai que question horreur, l'aîné des Gémeaux avait une longue liste derrière lui.

Mais il faisait tout pour se faire pardonner ... même si tout le monde l'avait déjà fait.

Ikki finit son café et monta à l'étage.

Le Soleil allait bientôt se lever, et la maison était encore plongé dans une douce obscurité.

Allumant la lumière du couloir, le Phénix commença à se diriger vers sa chambre, ... mais s'arrêta devant celle de son frère.

Après Hadès, il avait espéré qu'il n'y ai plus ce genre d'histoire ...

Et voilà qu'un vampire venait tout gâcher ...

Le Phénix entrouvrit légèrement la porte pour s'assurer que Shun dormait, mais ne trouva qu'un lit vide et à moitié défait.

Surpris, il ouvrit complètement la porte et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

Un léger courant d'air passant par la vitre de la fenêtre, brisée, vint jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux ...

Une minute ...

La vitre brisée?

Ikki se précipita à la fenêtre, mais ne vit personne.

Il commença à s'inquiéter.

_Ikki :_ Shun?

Aucune réponse.

Le Phénix fit rapidement le tour de toutes les pièces de la demeure, appelant son frère, sans obtenir la moindre réponse.

Revenant à l'étage, il retrouva Hyoga, Shiryu et Seiya dans le couloir.

_Shiryu :_ Que se passe-t-il Ikki?

_Ikki :_ Est-ce que vous avez vu Shun? Il est introuvable! La vitre de sa chambre est brisée.

_Tous :_ Quoi?

_Après avoir réveillé tout le Sanctuaire_

_Shion :_ Shun a ... disparu?

Le silence qui s'abattit sur la pièce était pesant.

_Ikki :_ Oui, ce matin, quand je suis allé dans sa chambre, le lit était vide, la fenêtre brisée.

Ikki se cacha la tête dans les mains. Il étouffait ses sanglots dans sa poitrine.

Athéna, le Pope et les autres chevaliers restaient perplexes.

_Milo :_ Ce serait le vampire qui l'aurait enlevé?

_Kanon :_ Et pourquoi? Il n'a jamais fait ça avant ...

_Mu :_ Les rondes l'ont peut-être empêché d'agir comme il voulait... Et là il kidnappe un des nôtres pour êtres plus libre de...

_Athéna :_ Je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses. Je vais placer le Sanctuaire en état d'alerte.

_Shion :_ Vous n'avez rien vu? Rien entendu?

_Hyoga :_ Non, pourtant ma chambre est juste à côté de la sienne. Je n'ai même pas entendu un bruit de verre cassé, rien.

_Seiya :_ Rien moi non plus ...

_Shaka :_ Je ne comprend pas ... Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas sentir sa présence? Lorsqu'un ennemi approche, nous pouvons le ressentir. Alors pourquoi là est-ce le néant complet ... ?

Un silence suivit cette question.

_Athéna :_ Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut rechercher ce vampire. Il faut le retrouver lui et Shun au plus vite. Zeus sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ...

Les chevaliers de bronze se regardèrent tour à tour. Un frisson inexpliqué leur parcourut le dos comme si ils s'apprêtaient à vivre quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier ...


	11. Enquêtes et mystères

Les jours suivants passèrent avec une rapidité déconcertante. Tous dormaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient ou fouillaient le moindre recoin du Sanctuaire et de ses environs. Chacun des chevaliers étaient interrogés de nombreuses fois mais c'était toujours la même chose.

_Seiyar_ : J'étais encore dans ma cellule, sous la garde de Shaina. Je n'ai rien entendu jusqu'au matin. A ce moment là Ikki est entré, demandant si on avait vu Shun. Je suis sorti avec Shaina et on a cherché. C'est tout!

_Hyoga_ : La dernière fois que j'ai vu Shun c'était hier soir, quand on a mangé tous ensemble. Après on s'est séparé pour les rondes. Je suis allé me coucher dès la fin, sans attendre les autres. J'ai dormi d'une traite et c'est le cri d'Ikki qui ma réveillé.

_Shiryu_ : J'ai aperçu Shun plusieurs fois pendant les rondes. Il semblait aller bien. Je lui ai dit bonsoir devant la porte de sa chambre. Je me suis levé une fois dans la nuit pour aller boire. Cependant je n'ai rien entendu d'inhabituel, juste les ronflements d'Ikki!

Ikki était le plus difficile à gérer. La disparition subite de son frère l'avait mis dans un état second. Souvent il restait assis sur le lit de Shun, sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre brisée. Parfois il errait dans les couloirs, fantôme de lui-même, répétant inlassablement

_« J'aurais dû être là ! J'aurais dû l'aider »_

Pendant ce temps, chez le Grand Pope :

_Grand Pope_ : Le Sanctuaire est devenu fou!

_Dokko_ : Alors que les Guerres étaient enfin finies ...

_Grand Pope_ : Pourvu que Shun soit encore en vie!

A ce moment, Mu entra dans la salle, suivi de Milo et Shakka.

Ils allèrent se poster devant le trône de Pope.

_Grand Pope_ : Alors? Des nouvelles?

_Mu_ : Malheureusement non!

_Milo_ : Personne correspondant au profil de Shun n'a été vu à Rodorio et dans les autres villages avoisinants.

_Shakka_ : Et aucun chevalier n'a ressenti la cosmo-énergie d'Andromède cette nuit là.

_Mu_ : Pourtant même son armure reste introuvable!

Le grand Pope se mit à réfléchir silencieusement. Au bout de quelques instants il releva la tête.

_Grand Pope_ : Et si...Shun était parti de lui-même?

_Mu_ : C'est impossible!

_Shakka_ : Il ne peut pas laisser son frère! Et ses amis!

_Milo_ : Il n'est pas du genre à avoir peur! Sauf si c'est lui le vampire ...

_Mu_ : **LUI?** Il aurait été incapable de faire du mal à un garde ! Et encore plus à Aphrodite ! Et on l'aurait forcément remarqué !

_Dokko_ : Et pourquoi la vitre aurait-elle été cassée? Et le sang? Ce n'est pas logique!

_Grand Pope_ : C'était juste une hypothèse! Mais il est vrai que c'est totalement invraisemblable ...

Le silence retomba sur la salle.

Chacun présageant le pire sur le sort du pauvre chevalier d'Andromède.


	12. Révélations

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la disparition de Shun. Le Sanctuaire restait en état d'alerte, les tours de gardes étaient encore plus fréquent qu'auparavant. Les recherches, menées par les saints d'Or et les Bronzes restaient vaines.

Le jeune Japonais semblait s'être volatilisé.

Heureusement, un matin, une bonne nouvelle vint égayer ce sombre tableau.

L'état de santé d'Aphrodite s'était grandement amélioré et les médecins prévoyaient son réveil pour les jours suivants au plus tard.

Le Grand Pope se hâta d'organiser une réunion pour annoncer cela aux chevaliers et faire, par la même occasion, un bilan des recherches.

_Grand Pope_ : J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, chevaliers. Aphrodite devrait bientôt sortir du coma!

Un concert de soupirs de soulagement général suivit cette annonce.

_Milo_ : Nous pourrons le voir dès qu'il aura repris conscience?

_Grand Pope_ : Oui. Mais par petits groupes, il risque d'être très fatigué.

_Deathmask_ : Vivement son réveil!

_Shaka_ : Nous saurons qui est le vampire.

Cette simple phrase ramena le groupe à de plus sombres pensées.

Le Grand Pope soupira :

_Grand Pope_ : Oui, également. Mais je compte sur vous pour ménager Aphrodite. Nous ne savons pas quelle réaction il va avoir lorsqu'il sera confronté à ses souvenirs.

_Shiryu_ : Oui, mais il est aussi question de l'enlèvement de Shun ... Connaître l'identité du vampire nous permettra de mieux cibler nos recherches. Plus tôt nous saurons qui c'est, mieux se sera.

_Grand Pope (strict)_ : Nous aviserons à son réveil.

Ikki assistait sans vraiment écouter les échanges entre les différents chevaliers.

Depuis un moment déjà, une idée lui trottait dans la tête.

Il ne comprenait pas encore, mais il était persuadé que la réponse se trouvait sur l'île d'Andromède.

Il fallait qu'il s'y rende rapidement.

La réunion se poursuivit par le bilan des recherches.

_Mu_ : Toujours rien ... Shun est introuvable ...

_Shura_ : On ne ressent son cosmos nul part.

_Grand Pope_ : Et les rondes? Un problème à signaler?

_Marine_ : Aucun pour le moment.

_Shaina_ : Mais le moral des gardes et de nombreux chevaliers est à plat.

_Marine_ : Oui, il y a une sorte de peur permanente. C'est désagréable de devoir travailler et être sur ses gardes dans une ambiance pareille.

_Grand Pope_ : C'est une réaction normale au vu des évènements. Quelque chose à rajouter?

Signe négatif de tout le groupe.

Le Grand Pope mit alors fin à la réunion. Les chevaliers sortirent en discutant entre eux en petit groupe.

Seul le Phénix se tenait à l'écart. Il laissa ses amis à leurs discussions et descendit les marches des douzes temples.

Se dirigeant vers l'entrée du Sanctuaire, il ne songea même pas à prévenir qui que soit de son départ.

Se téléportant à sa manière, dans une envolée de flamme, il arriva sur la plage déserte de l'île déserte de l'île d'Andromède.

Avaçant plus à l'intérieur des terres, il resta en arrêt devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Des débris de bois et d'autres matériaux gisaient ça et là au sol. Ils avaient sans doute formaient des baraquements dans le passé ...

Tournant la tête de tous les côtés, il finit par se diriger vers les falaises qu'il distinguait au loin à sa gauche.

_- Pendant ce temps, au Sanctuaire - _

Milo avait invité Camus, Mu, Shaka et Deathmask pour parler des derniers évènements.

_Deathmask_ : J'ai hâte qu'Aphrodite se réveille.

_Camus_ : Oui, moi aussi.

_Milo_ : Oui, mais j'ai hâte aussi de connaître le nom de ce vampire ...

_Shaka_ : Toujours aussi en colère ...

_Milo_ : Je le serais tant que cet assassin ne sera pas enfermé! Et que je ne lui aurait pas foutu mon poing dans la gueule !

_- Île d'Andromède -_

Ikki arriva enfin aux falaises.

Devant lui, le paysage marin s'offrait à sa vue.

En contrebas, il aperçut un énorme rocher dépassant à peine de l'eau.

Est-ce là que son frère avait passé l'épreuve du sacrifice?

Sûrement ...

Se penchant un peu plus, il lui sembla que des grottes se trouvaient en contrebas.

Ikki entreprit alors une descente légèrement périlleuse pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas chevalier.

_- Sanctuaire, temple du Scorpion -_

Le Grand Pope arriva en trombe au temple du Scorpion.

_Grand Pope_ : Il s'est réveillé! Aphrodite s'est réveillé!

_Mu_ : Enfin! Comment se sent-il?

_Grand Pope_ : Fatigué, mais ça a l'air d'aller.

Tandis que le Grand Pope continuait vers les temples en contrebas, les cinq chevaliers montèrent jusqu'au temple du Grand Pope, où Aphrodite avait été transféré.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, leur ami était légèrement redressé en position assise, le dos appuyé sur des gros coussins. Ses cheveux, laissés libres, formaient une mer azurée tout autour de lui. Il regardait le paysage par la fenêtre à sa gauche.

Au bruit de la porte, il tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants et leur adressa un sourire fatigué.

_Aphrodite_ : Salut.

_Deathmask_ : Salut! Enfin réveillé, Belle au Bois Dormant?

Aphrodite eut un petit rire.

Milo, lui, se retint de se jeter au cou de son ami.

_Milo_ : Salut Aphro! Tu nous as foutu une sacrée frousse tu sais?

_Aphrodite_ : Désolé de vous avoir inquitété ... c'était pas vraiment volontaire non plus ...

Le silence dura d'interminables secondes.

_Milo_ : Excuse-moi d'être aussi direct Aphro, mais ...

_Mu_ : Milo? C'est pas le moment!

Aphrodite l'arrêta d'un geste :

_Aphrodite_ : Laisse Mu ... Milo a raison.

_Deathmask_ : Celui qui t'as fait ça ... tu l'as vu?

_Aphrodite, après un silence_ : Oui ...

_- Île d'Andromède -_

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ikki était déjà arrivé dans la grotte en contrebas de la falaise.

Plusieurs piédestals se trouvaient ça et là, ils devaient certainement accueillir les urnes des armures.

Se tournant à nouveau vers l'océan, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en apercevant une silhouette.

Tourné vers l'étendue salée, les bras le long du corps, un entaille avec du sang séché sur l'un d'eux, la tête levée vers le ciel bleu, Shun se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres de son frère.

_- Sanctuaire, dans une des chambres du palais du Pope - _

_Milo_ : Qui t'as fait ça Aphro?

_Aphrodite, son regard tourné vers la fenêtre, mal à l'aise_ : Celui qui m'a fait ça ... c'est Shun ...


	13. Duel et douloureuse vérité

Au sanctuaire :

_Deathmask_ : Shun? Shun serait le vampire ...?

_Grand Pope_ : Celui que l'on pouvait le moins soupçonner!

_Mu_ : Il s'est justement servi de nos préjugés!

_Shakka_ : Il nous a tous dupés! Et en beauté!

A ce moment là, Shiryu entra dans la grande salle.

_Shiryu_ : Ikki est introuvable!

_Grand Pope_ : Et un de plus! Il ne manquait plus que sa!

_Milo_ : Vous ne pensez pas qu'il ...

Pendant ce temps sur l'île d'Andromède, Ikki faisait face à son frère. Un sourire légèrement ironique illuminait les traits de ce dernier.

_Ikki _: Shun? Je n'arrives pas à y croire! Tu as attaqué des chevaliers d'or! Et tuer le chef de la garde!

_Shun_ : Oh, il n'y a pas qu'eux!

_Ikki_ : Comment ...? Tu ...

_Shun_ : En revenant au Sanctuaire j'ai fais quelques petites escapades à certain moments ! Et personne n'a rien remarqué ! Mais je préfère le sang rempli de cosmos ! Quelles bande d'idiots de ...

A ces mots, un éclair de douleur traversa le visage du vampire. Il serra son cœur et s'effondra à genoux sur le sable. Ikki, inquiet, tenta de s'approcher mais stoppa net son gest.

Son frère avait relevé la tête. Il avait changé. Son visage était inondé de larmes.

_Shun_ : Je t'en prie Ikki Tue moi!

_Ikki_ : Mais explique moi ce qui ce passe bon sang !

_Shun _: Je n'en sais rien ...cela m'est arrivé...après le bataille d'Hadès ! J'avais...des pertes de mémoire, je me réveillais en sang... Et puis il y a eu Aphrodite blessé et j'ai ...compris ...ce que... j'étais!

Ses mots étaient hachés. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Ikki le prit par les bras pour le relever. Shun réagit violemment en envoyant voler son frère dix mètres plus loin qui se cogna la tête contre une paroi.

_Shun_ : Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Je suis bien comme je suis à présent!

Les traits du chevalier d'Andromède avaient repris leurs dureté.

_Ikki, murmure_ : Je n'ai donc pas le choix ...

_Shun_ : Arrête de marmonner et relève toi ! Tu me fais presque pitié!

_Ikki _: Tu n'as aucun remord pour tes actes?

_Shun_ : Des remords? Pourquoi faire? Je n'ai fait que m'amuser et me nourrir! Le lion tue bien la gazelle! Dois-t-il avoir des remords pour autant?

Ikki se releva avec difficulté en s'accrochant à la roche. Il toisa son frère en face de lui. Avant qu'il n'est pu véritablement réagir, Shun lui fonça dessus. Le combat s'engagea.

Shun multipliait les coups tandis qu'Ikki esquivait tant bien que mal. Il n'arrivait -et n'osait- pas riposter.

_Shun_ : Si tu n'est pas plus réactif je vais me faire une joie de te vider de ton sang! Et après ce sera le tour de tous les autres chevaliers!

A ces mots, Ikki comprit alors l'ampleur qu'allait prendre le massacre (si lui) s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite son frère. Profitant d'un coup porté au visage, le chevalier du phénix frappa Shun en plein dans le ventre. Celui ci cracha avant de reculer de quelques pas. Ikki en profita et lança l'illusion du phénix sur le vampire.

Au Sanctuaire :

_Shiryu_ : Vous avez senti?

_Seiyar_ : C'était le cosmos d'Ikki!

_Hyoga_ : Mais il semblait si lointain!

_Shiryu_ : Que se passe t-il donc en ce moment? Pourrons nous un jour être en paix sur cette terre?

_« Je reviendrai petit frère! Je te promets de revenir »_

_Un bus qui s'éloigne... Le tournoi Inter galactique...Un revenant, un frère bien aimé ...Une trahison suivi de la mort...une résurrection..._

_Le Sanctuaire, une bataille...Un phénix_

_« Si nous devons renaître un jour sur cette planète, je suis sur que nous serons frère de nouveau. A bientôt mon frère »_

_De nombreuses batailles... Toi qui es toujours là pour me protéger ..._

_Puis Hadès...un trou noir...La victoire... Toi à mes côtés... _

Ikki regardait son frère se débattre avec l'illusion. Il espérait que cela le ferait redevenir le frère attentionné qu'il avait toujours été. Il vit Shun s'écrouler. Ikki eu un moment peur que son esprit n'ai pas supporté l'attaque et soit détruit. Mais avant qu'il n'approche ...

_Shun_ : Il faut que je meurs! Sinon je vais provoquer la destruction de nombreuses vies! Il le faut Ikki!

Shun releva la tête. Jamais Ikki n'avait vu une telle détermination sur les traits de son frère. Il se prépara à lancer sa plus puissante attaque...mais laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

_Ikki_ : Je ne peux pas.

_Shun_ : Alors adieu, mon frère...

Le vampire repris possession de Shun et se jeta sur le chevalier Phénix...


	14. Epilogue : Tristesse et rédemption

L'avion atterrit en douceur sur la piste.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Ikki, casque à la main, en descendit. Il avait encore les yeux gonflés de larmes et du sang séché sur une des mains.

Seiyar, Shiryu et Hyoga coururent immédiatement vers lui.

_Seiyar :_ Ikki! Tu es vivant!

_Hyoga :_ Que c'est-il passé?

_Shiryu :_ Où est Shun?

Ikki se crispa en entendant le nom de son frère. Les larmes revenaient lui piquer les yeux. Il articula le plus naturellement possible.

_Ikki :_ Je vous dirais tout. Mais dans la salle du conseil... Et devant tous.

_Hyoga :_ D'accord. Nous allons t'y emmener.

Ikki se laissa mener docilement jusqu'à sa chambre. Là il enleva son armure et se doucha pour enlever tout le sang.

Ensuite il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Là, il y retrouva ses amis de bronze ainsi que tout les chevaliers d'argent et d'or.

Aphrodite était aussi présent, soutenu par Milo. Athéna était assise au fond de la salle.

Ikki respira à fond et traversa la salle, évitant les regards. Il alla s'agenouiller devant Athéna.

_Ikki :_ Me revoilà.

_Athéna :_ Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie. Mais maintenant il faut nous raconter ce qui s'est passé. Que tous comprenne...

Ikki se retourna vers l'assemblée et, tête basse, se mit à raconter :

_Ikki :_ Je me doutais que Shun était le vampire. Et cela depuis le début. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me l'avouer. Et quand il disparu...Je me suis maudit d'avoir douté de lui! Puis j'ai compris : il avait mis en scène sa disparition. Il s'était éloigné pour nous protéger tous. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait aller!

_Shiryu :_ L'île d'Andromède?

_Ikki :_ Oui, celle là même où il avait eu son armure! Quand je suis arrivé, il m'attendait, debout sur la plage. Mais ce n'était pas mon frère...C'était le démon en lui...On a parlé quelques instants et il m'a attaqué. Il est redevenu ensuite le frère aimant que je connaissais et...il s'est excusé...il a demandé que tous le pardonne!

Arrivé à ce moment du récit, la voix d'Ikki se brisa. Il chercha un soutien du côté d'Athéna. D'un signe de tête elle lui demanda de continuer.

_Ikki :_ Le démon repris ses droits sur le corps de Shun. Je n'ai pas eu le choix...Je l'ai... J'ai lancé ma plus puissante attaque...J'ai vu son corps s'envoler dans le ciel bleu...et atterrir sur la falaise. Il souriait...IL SOURIAIT!

_Shakka :_ Et son corps?

_Ikki :_ Je n'ai pas pu ...J'ai ... je l'ai déposé dans la mer ...

La voix d'Ikki n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Le Grand Pope fit signe à Seiyar et Hyoga de le ramener dans sa chambre.

_Grand Pope :_ On peut donc dire que tout est terminé ...

_Mu :_ Il faut espérer.. Ta vengeance est-elle accomplie Milo?

_Milo :_ Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une vengeance aussi douloureuse!

_Camus :_ Nous le savons tous ...

_Assis sur la plage, Shun regardait les vagues s'écraser à ses pieds. _

_Ikki lui avait promis de faire croire à sa mort. Ainsi il pourrait rester en paix sur l'île d'Andromède. _

_En levant les yeux il pouvait apercevoir les deux rochers où avait eu lieu l'épreuve du sacrifice, des années plus tôt. Il avait eu son armure et de là était parti tout le mal. Il avait causé tant de torts à ses amis..._

_S'arrachant de ses sombres pensées, Shun se releva et marcha vers le haut de la falaise. Il avait fait promettre à Ikki de revenir le voir de temps en temps. _

_Shun l'attendrait ... seul à jamais sur cette île au milieu de l'océan infini ..._


End file.
